1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast program contents menu creation apparatus which creates a menu indicating contents of a broadcast program such as a news program.
2. Related Art
In a video recording apparatus such as a hard disk recorder, broadcast programs are recorded over, for example, 24 hours. Later, the user can select an arbitrary program from among the recorded programs and view it.
If such a video recording apparatus has a function of displaying a menu which indicates broadcast contents as to a program, such as a news program, which changes in broadcast contents every day and which includes a plurality of items, it becomes possible for the user to select and view only interesting items in the program. The convenience in use of the video recording apparatus can be improved by leaps and bounds.
Heretofore, however, it has been considered that man's activity is inevitably needed to create and display a menu concerning contents of a broadcast program such as a news program and that automatic menu creation is impossible.